


角逐

by friends



Category: L/Light - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 夜神月xLAU，刑警x犯罪心理学家有路人xL明示





	角逐

打开门便看到L被裸身跪绑在地上，手腕紧贴着脊背，细麻绳在上面系着完美的水手结。队员冲进去的脚步顿了一下，然后一边用对讲机报告一边帮他松绑，夜神月站在门口，手里握着自动步枪，目光透过护目镜，与常见的锐利而无所着陆的视线相撞，如同电光在空中摩擦出火花，他在面具下露出确认能被L察觉的浅笑。

L拒绝了医疗人员，拒绝去医院检查，或是由护士协助清洗身体。  
站在淋浴设备前用喷头冲洗身体，门口有些微动静，不用回头便知是夜神月。  
“你很幸运，犯人没有染上性病的迹象。”  
听不出是安慰还是讽刺，L低着头，背对门口，声音平淡：“我会在之后去医院体检的，月君不用担心。”  
就像故意和他作对，L总能显得比他考虑更周到。他费力地取出塞在后面的乱七八糟的东西，玩具或者一些家用品，犯人毫不吝啬润滑油，但疼痛依然加剧。L不在乎夜神月有没有看到这一切，至少看上去是这样。  
水声浸没了两人，夜神月的声音再度响起，缓缓说：“需要帮忙吗？”  
条件反射地拒绝，L咬牙不发出任何声音，动作暂时停下，喘了一口气：“不用了，谢谢月君。”在夜神月开口之前补充，“月君最好先去总部审讯吧，我很快就会过去。”  
“我不认为你可以一个人做这些。”夜神月解开衣服，脱下外套，衬衫袖子挽到手肘。  
他们逐渐靠近，距离缩小，L没有后退，尽管他非常想这么做。  
属于男性的气息令L作呕，淡淡的沐浴露味道很好得缓解了恶心，但令他想起犯人的触觉，疼痛加剧。  
夜神月皱眉，L想自己的味道一定糟糕极了，混合了廉价香水和精液的血腥味萦绕，站街三天的后果。  
成分不明的激素效果还未消退，他转身正对着夜神月，水流从头顶肩膀流淌过淤青的伤口以及泛红的前胸，乳尖有紫红的划痕，被性虐的痕迹足以挑动任何一个变态的内心。  
注意到夜神月脸上闪过的微妙表情，L死死盯着他，目光如同钉子凿入那双琥珀色的漂亮眼睛。  
夜神月很好看，这大概是他和其他嫌疑人的不同之处，而不是因为他是高材生，全国高考第一的年轻刑警。他见多了这样的犯人：成绩出色，做事得体，受人欢迎，逮捕归案时会得到大票支持者，没人相信是他做的。  
从L加入这个案子开始他们就不对付，或许因为他们太过不同，或许因为他们太过相似。  
夜神月打量着他的勃起，L开口：“药效还没有过。”  
是的，直到夜神月靠近才有反应，因为紧张，夜神月明白，但L知道他会装作不懂。  
他拨开L眼睛里的头发，拇指轻轻摩擦唯一完好的脸颊，用另一只手给他手活，L没有后退，没有挣扎，没有试图推开他。  
“闭上眼睛。”夜神月命令。  
L睁大了眼睛，漆黑瞳孔一动不动注视着他，无声地拒绝完全妥协。他用力揽住L的肩膀，把他的头按在自己肩上，想象他已经闭上了眼，尽管他们都明白，L此时只会瞪着前方，把快感隐藏在大脑绝不流露于表情。  
尽管看上去瘦削弱小，抱在怀里令他发觉L的体型和自己相差无几，这令夜神月有些不快。他感受L颤抖的喘息，轻微抽搐的身体，尽管尽力不发出任何声音，他依然能听到鼻腔的抽泣声。L垂在身侧的手空握了两下，夜神月退开，他弓起背，射在他的手里。  
发软的身体想要下滑，他紧紧抓着墙壁瓷砖，嘴唇被咬得血红，汗水被水流冲走。  
夜神月甩了甩手，嫌恶地在池边用洗手液消毒。  
L在背后注视着他，通过镜子，夜神月看着他的眼睛。


End file.
